mokeys_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Momi
"I'M GONNA CALL DA POLICE!''-Momi''''' Momi is an anthropomorphic mouse, made as a spoof or parody of Minnie Mouse. Momi was created by Sr Pelo. Her first appearance was on February 12th 2000 in "Valentines Day", and has been in almost every episode since.. I'm calling da poliiiice!! Description Momi has the same appearance as her Disney counterpart, she wears a pink bow, blue dress, and yellow shoes, she also has eyelashes. Personality Momi seems to be Mokey's wife, as they sleep and stay in the same house and room. She often doesn't like the shenanigans he gets into, and threatens to "call the police". She often doesn't join Mokey on his adventures with Groovy and Dilan, instead tries to stop them. She always watches her TV and hopes Mokey doesn't ruin her mood. She always calls the police whether there was a killer, when she's scared, when she gets mad, but she failed to call the police when Krimah slapped her hand so hard giving her a brutal pain then turning her into a singularity. Logic. Althrough Momi seems to be fearless, as she isn't afraid of dilan's mask in "halloween", that satan and the fake fruitman (Poot). The only things that she is afraid of are Mokey's hyperactivation in christmas and april fools day and the normal person. Momi begining killer 67 days scream Monnie says Let's go camping Voiced by Tara Strong : Appearances * "Mokey's Evil Dead" * "Mokey's Evil Dead 2: Dead by Dawn" * "Mokey's Evil Dead 3: Army of Darkness" * "Valentine's Day" * "April Fool's Day" * "420" * "421" * "Summer" * "Merry Christmas" * "It's christmas" * 9/11 * "It's too early for christmas!" * "Halloween" * "No more Christmas" * "422" * "An Abnormal Halloween" * "The Christmas Hope" * "423 - The Lost Sass Day" * "The Sun" * "Thanksgiving" * "It's Not Christmas" (death) * "Sr Pelo's Gags, Screams, And Faces - 2018" * 424 - Asteroid * Wellcome to DisnehyMomi make cameo in Every Story Time Animation an another Sr Pelo series Trivia Momi appears as an actual mouse in"421". According to "No more Chirstmas",Momi hates Christmas,most likely to the amount of pain she endures on the holiday from Mokey . Also with this episode,Momi is turned into one of Santans. Even though Momi broke up with Mokey in Valetine's Day,showhow became his wife. Momi favorite holiday is Thanksgiving. It is unknown why Momi attempted to defend Mokey in "423-The Lost Sass Day".as she hates Mokey to death. In"The Christmas Hope"it is revealed that her real name is "Tara Strong" Momi In"Is Not Chirstmas"it revealed that she can turn into many strange creatures,one of them having large teeth and the other having many eyes on her body She might be friend with John Cena No one has ever call the police on Momi,even though she murdered many pepole. Like Mokey,She appearances in all episode. In SrPelotale.She begin a Papyrus. She is a phantom wife Of Mokey In SrPeloDust. Category:Characters Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:It's too early for christmas! Category:No more Christmas Category:Valentine's Day Category:Mokey's Evil Dead Category:Mokey's Evil Dead 2: Dead by Dawn Category:Mokey's Evil Dead 3: Army of Darkness Category:Sannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnns danceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Category:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Category:Sannes,do you wanna have a bad tom Category:Fuck you Category:Female Category:Five night at mokey the mouse the end of disnehy Category:Thanksgiving Category:Anti Hero Category:Deceased Category:Is not Christmas Category:A Christmas Hope Category:Do-Gooder Category:Don't Starve Category:Pinkies Category:Krampus Category:Sannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnns danceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:The sun Category:Undertale Category:Underpant Category:Halloween Category:An Abnormal Halloween Category:Wellcom to Disnehy Category:21/12/2012 Category:420 Category:421 Category:God hero of true suicide Category:God hero of true sucide Category:Nightmare befor disnehy Category:You Category:Mokey's Evil Dead 4: Colossal Wonders Category:Mokey's Evil Dead 6: World War Category:It's christmas Category:Protagonists Category:April Fool's Day Category:Funny Category:Retards Category:Funny and retards Category:422 Category:Females Category:IM GONNA CALL DE POLICE Category:Divorced Category:Married